Padlock Short Stories
by Kashimalin
Summary: Is there not enough PadLock for you? This series updates with small short stories about your favorite Notebook and Clock in a number of different settings, stories, and romances! Prompts for the story are accepted and will be written if you want to give them! (Ratings fluctuate from K to M, read stories with caution!)
1. 12:30 AM Musings

_I can never touch her, or understand how it feels to clean her inky hands, or how it feels to physically be with her. _

_Everything I touch _**_dies_**_. _

Clock sighed as he leaned back in the chair that Red usually occupied. The trio was out right now, and this is when he usually made his human form shown to Notepad, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Slightly bouncing his foot, he ran through everything he could be doing with his time. This wasn't wasting time, was it?

Suddenly, he felt a presence, and in the next instant, a sharp pencil was near his neck. Tensing up, he realized how close her inky, dripping skin was to his. As the droplets fell onto his glove, they stained it but quickly evaporated into nothing. That was her skin dying.

"What did I tell you about getting so close?!" He turned to her, getting up and backing away as he spoke.

Notepad merely laughed. "It's always funny to tease you." She ran the pencil through her untidy hair as if it was a brush, changing the color of the one section from orange to purple.

"You almost dying is not teasing, Notepad." Getting defensive, he leaned back as she came closer and then yanked away again, almost dancing as Notepad tried to touch him.

"You! Are! Not! Dying on! My! watch!" He gave a spin then quickly grabbed a lamp, a non-living object made of metal, and therefore, resembling no organic material, swung it under her legs, dividing them in two.

She landed on the other side of the room, one full leg and another knee hitting the ground. Her leg sitting a few inches away, she reached out and pulled it closer as Clock placed the lamp back down.

"I don't have the time to give you a proper funeral, anyway."

"I see you finally weren't sticking with standards and got more creative with your attacks." Leaning against the wall, which left a black stain, Notepad pressed her leg back into the socket and shook it back and forth, making sure it was in place and didn't fly across the room like last time.

"Yes, well, you always seem to be out to die, Notepad, which we both know is something that would hurt us both terribly."

"Clock, you know that I wouldn't be affected. I've already told you, this is most certainly a one-sided affair. You chose to intrude after my little showdown with those three simpletons, and I have to get you out of the way." She gave a grin and ran the pencil through her hair again, getting out a green section and making it yellow.

"I always thought green wasn't a creative color," he said smugly, looking at her hair.

Her eyes turned from black to red at that statement. Her one peeve, the one word…!

Lunging at him, he wasn't prepared and didn't make enough time to get out of the way. Before he knew it, his wrist was clutched and pulled towards her hair, holding her scalp.

"Notepad! No!"

He pulled away as fast as he could, but her hair was already falling out, turning a muddy brown-black color.

Her scalp was also slightly damaged, a pale pink showing, but she merely giggled. He was relived to see that some of her hair was still intact, but that didn't change the fact that he had still hurt her, and that her hair had fallen out, and her hand's ink had evaporated, leaving a gaping hole in the air where her hand would normally be sitting on the wrist.

"I know I told you once, twice, yet you seem to forget with the passing of time, that I can hurt you, Notepad!" Clock turned and clutched his hair, in an attempt to pull it out, but to no avail. The only living thing he could not damage was himself. His face had remained the same since the Victorian Era, a man who was combined in a ritual with a clock as they tried to control time, which backfired and made him an eternal being who was only able to go forward and never back.

He had tried multiple times before that to kill himself, but time always somehow brought him back. Eventually, he learned that he could change the perception of time on living beings and give them awful hallucinations in the form of song.

Clock never recalled having a singing voice, but he wondered if it was just something that came with eternity.

Notepad didn't take kindly to his singing, however, as she deemed it "uncreative".

Scoffing at his process of thought, he noticed that Notepad was gone. Seeing that the window was open, he ran over and saw that she was dancing on the grass, outside, feeling the air, and he sighed.

She looked so pretty out there, somehow, with all of the wind and the sky behind her. Chaotically beautiful.

Shaking his head, he saw the wave she was giving him. His smile becoming a frown, he slammed the window shut and went back to the wall.

Gently touching the nail he hung on with his fingers, he hummed a note, then softly sang,

"I can't go outside, I can't see the sky, I can't touch things, unless I wish for them to die…"

In a flurry of the stars that came from the bottom of his coat, he was once again a blue clock on the wall, hands down at 6:30.

Notepad came back in and saw he was in his place, and holding his hands solemnly down before him.

Walking into Red's bedroom, she placed down her pencil and sighed.

"Green is not a creative color… and perhaps the fact he has none is what makes me so attracted to him… yet, he wouldn't ever actually accept me, I know it. He's all mucked up in the brain." Picking up some strands of yarn, she touched them to her hair, causing them to grow into full sections again and then became the pad lying down on the table just as the trio returned to the house, not questioning the lamp in a different place or the black smears all over.

They knew better by now.


	2. The Princess and The Clock

_Prompt: __Sorry to add to the loads of fics you already have, but a piece of art I saw inspired this. Could you do something with Human Paige and clock Tony following the story of the frog prince? Like Clock Tony needs Paige to kiss him in order to turn human._

Paige was the youngest of three princesses. They lived in a castle all by themselves in the woods with their father. Their mother had died when they were very young, and because of that, their kingdom had been overrun by civil war. The rest of the royal family fled the kingdom, leaving behind a war-trodden kingdom.

One afternoon, Princess Paige was playing with her golden ball in the clock tower of their forest castle. She was having a jolly time tossing it up and down, all around, and then suddenly, a bat swooped down. She screamed and let the ball drop and roll away, falling down into the cogs of the tower. There was no way to retrieve it unless you tore apart the clock tower, and therefore, the castle.

Kneeling down against the wall, Paige started to cry.

But suddenly, a tall figure stood before her. She heard the creaking floor, and opened her eyes, resisting the urge to scream at what see saw.

It was a tall figure, with small eyes on a clock face, and long black limbs with white gloves and orange shoes.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but, are you all right?"

Giving a sniff, she said, in a hoity-toity tone, "No, my ball's fallen down the clock tower, and it's all stuck in the gears. I'm never going to see it again."

"Nonsense, Princess. If you promise that I will be able to eat at your table, come into your room, and sleep with you, then I will retrieve your golden ball."

"All right," Paige said, thinking nothing of the deal. The clock would never come down from the tower anyway. She believed that the gear and oil-filled mind was too foolish to even think about the deal.

"Thank you, Princess." Suddenly jumping backwards, he fell down the gears, and the Princess ran after to watch him. He swung around the gears with the nimble nature of a deer, yet moved through the gears like water, going to retrieve the golden ball. He grabbed it and swung back up to the princess, a smile on his face. "Here you are, Princess," he said, holding out the ball to her.

Princess Paige gleefully grabbed the ball, and left the clock behind without a single thought.

"Wait, Princess!" he cried out, but to no avail.

Later that night, the Princess was eating dinner with her father and two sisters. Suddenly, there was a tremendous knock on the door.

"_Youngest daughter of the king,_

_Open up the door for me,_

_Don't you know what yesterday,_

_You said to me up in the tower?_

_Youngest daughter of the king,_

_Open up the door for me."_

The King was surprised as he looked across at the youngest Princess Paige, who signed. "Just a leaky clock, father, who retrieved my golden ball when I dropped it amongst the cogs and pulleys of the clock tower."

"Well, you must keep your promise. Go open the door and let him in."

She pushed away angrily from the table and opened the door, but completely ignored the clock who swung in. She was afraid of his long black limbs and his strange eyes, but said nothing more. However, she was reluctant to let him eat from her golden plate, but eventually let him, and was also hesitant to let him into her room. However, her father opened the door and let the clock inside, then slammed the door shut, locking it behind the clock.

"Well, princess, I hope that we can make an arrangement-" But he was unable to finish his sentence as she turned away.

"I want to sleep just as much as you do. Let me sleep or I'll tell your father."

With that, she became furious and pushed him hard, so hard that he fell against a wall and cracked open, oil and cogs spilling everywhere.

Gasping at what she did, Princess Paige quickly ran over and knelt by his side, holding the clock in her arms. Lifting him up, she laid him down on the bed, then went over to collect all the parts that had fallen out of his body.

Running back over, she quickly kissed his head, and suddenly, under her sheets was a handsome prince!

She quickly stumbled to the door and started knocking rapidly, yelling for her father to open up.

Doing so, he saw the prince slowly rise of the bed, holding a bleeding back where he had been damaged.

"Ah, Your Majesty, I am Prince Anthony, of the next kingdom over. I was transformed into a clock by a wicked witch, and decided to live in your castle. Your youngest daughter was the only person who could save me." He held out a hand, and she took it. "I would be happy to marry her… as long as she doesn't shove me into any more walls."  
>The king stared in wonder, but then started to laugh. "Of course, yes, now, let's get you treated, lad."<p>

And they lived happily ever after.


	3. Tick-Tocks

_Prompt from Tumblr User obi-sweets: __I have a headcanon for Tony; whenever he's really stressed out or having a nightmare, Paige puts a clock next to him and the sound of a correctly ticking clock calms him down._

Tony couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning during the night, and nothing was helping. He knew that Paige would wake up eventually, but he did his best to not wake her up with all the turning he was doing, trying to feel comfortable.

He was just stressed from the new job. There was so much to keep track of, and he feared he had been neglecting Paige and what he wanted to do for her.

He was afraid to ask her to marry him in such a stressful and angry time. They'd gotten into another fight right before bed, but the fact she was still willing to sleep with him was reassuring. Last fight, he ended up being demoted to the couch and having a sore neck all throughout the day before being able to sleep in the bed again.

"Will you stop your tossing and turning over there, you lump?"

Dammit, she'd woken up. Tony tried his best to act like he was sleeping, but a slightly painful slap on the back caused him to flip over and glare.

"Can't you be quiet when people are trying to sleep?" Her glare was just as dangerous, if not more so, which caused him to slink back. He felt the bags under his eyes just grow even heavier. They had been forming really bad lately…

"All right, fine! That's it!" Paige threw the covers away and stormed out of the room, Tony trying to scramble after her and ended up falling out of the bed, sheets tangled around his legs. "Paige! Wait!"

But she didn't hear him. She kept going, and Tony slumped down in defeat, resisting the urge to yell again. Last time he had, he woke up the next-door neighbor's kid, who had been dreaming that his ears were bleeding due to all the screaming. That hadn't gone over well.

Finally, though, Paige entered the room, and Tony heard a sound.

_Ticktock, ticktock, ticktock_…

He quickly lifted himself up onto his arms and stared at the person before him. There was Paige, holding a clock in her hands. An alarm clock, to be precise.

"It's about time you get one that actually makes a distinct sound." She walked around and placed it on his table, then walked back over to him to lift him off the ground and help him get back into bed.

"See if that works, you lump." Crawling back under the covers, Tony looked at the alarm clock she'd bought. It was blue, with yellow numbers and red hands. With a fine ticking sound. He gave a smile then turned back over to kiss Paige's head. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, you slug."

Chuckling, he laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly to the sound of the clock.


	4. The Symphony of Unusual Abilities

_Prompts from Tumblr users rainbowpaprika and little-dhmis-things: "__Okay so for some reason the other day I just had this idea of Tony being a conductor of an orchestra. Well, Note decides to get a little creative with one of the musician's sheet music, causing them to play invorrectly. As a result, the musician just starts disintegrating and melting into a bloody mess in the middle of a performance because Tony will not stand for ANY of his musicians playing out of time." "__ 'Mr. Morgan! Mucking around once again! Looks like your time has officially run out!' Meanwhile, Notepad falls into a laughing fit from afar."_

"Mr. Morgan! Mucking around once again! Looks like your time has officially run out!"

Tony waved his conductor's baton and the man melted into his chair, the cello tumbling to the ground. Luckily, it was just a rehearsal, but Paige still had a laughing fit from up in the light booth.

"I can hear your laughter!" A first violin yelled up there. Riiiight. Nagging Nancy. She had some damn good hearing.

Paige stopped right away and floated down from her position in the air. She could float, that was her strange talent for this orchestra. Tony's was murder through melting, or, just melting. Another used tentacles, which could allow him to practice multiple parts. Although he didn't like using it for concerts. Another mastered the art of illusions, often generating a fun bunny to jump around the orchestra.

But Mr. Morgan… he had been normal. And probably one of the last in their queer orchestra.

Paige sighed as she hit a button to create a different light affect during a crescendo, but then leaped across to hit another button. This stopped the lights when she held it down. Then she gently released it and the lights danced around softly as they entered a waltz.

Whew. She never wanted Tony to get her with his melting powers. Those were scary enough.

After the rehearsal, the musicians quickly exited the stage, stepping over the mess. One of the cellists quickly picked up Morgan's cello and walked off, looking as if they were about to cry.

Paige opened the window of the booth and floated out, then lazily spun down through the theatre. Looking up, she saw Tony still on the stage, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. He was holding sheet music.

"I lost a valuable member of my orchestra, thanks to you, Miss Paige." He grabbed her leg from where she floated above him and pulled her down. Giving a yelp, Paige had no choice but to give.

"Watch it, you lug! I'm the last surviving light tech and you can't get rid of me yet!"

"I still lost a member of my orchestra. And if you'll recall, my power is melting. And I dislike using my other power."

"What?"

"…Ah. I forgot. Nobody actually knows."

"Oooh. Do you trust me, Mr. Tony-" Feeling a hand clamp over her mouth, he glared at her.

"I can bring things back. Now shush and watch. I just have to hope the few cells that have died can regenerate."

He waved his baton again, and reserved the process. Paige watched as Mr. Morgan formed again before her eyes.

"Wow."

Morgan suddenly touched his chest, surprised that he was back. "Mr-"

"Thank me later. Now shut up, go back, and tell your lady friend who's probably sobbing her eyes out it was just a magic trick."

Morgan nodded and ran out of the room. Paige floated again and leaned next to Tony. "Someone's getting sooooooOOOOoooOOOFT."

"Shut up," Tony said, extending a hand and melting a stand nearby. "Don't make me kill my only friend."

"So you ARE getting soft."

"Shut up."


	5. Starting Off With a Bang

_Prompt from Tumblr User usulc: Alrighty then! I'm wondering if you can write a prompt when Notepad and Clock first met! Wonderful writing by the way!_

There was that uncreative butthead.

He was singing about time, something or another, and being an absolutely selfish little annoyance, taking up her creative time.

"See what time it is!" He cried out, taking over the computer. Notepad groaned. Oh, in the name of the color purple, he was so incredibly lame. And dorky. And weird. One talking object that was, naturally, her creative self, was enough; why did there need to be two of them?

Suddenly, the trio started ranting on about fish and how they were "everywhere"… how tastefully uncreative, those grey, dull, lifeless fish were.

Notepad eyed Clock from behind the door leading into the living room. This man was not stealing her spotlight. His second song was basically a reprise. Well, she could be creative too.

"_Now we can see, the importance of time! It helps with cooking pizza, and keeps things in-"_

Notepad took that moment to pop out.

_"Order!_"

There was a collective gasp as the trio jumped out of their seats and hid. Clock stared her down, sighing. "Really, now, I didn't think there were two of us in this house." He waved an arm around and suddenly, before her eyes, became a humanoid form.

"I suppose you can't do that, you're nothing but a common household rat."

Grinning, Notepad did a similar motion and appeared as well, humanoid in form. "You think you're so creative, don't you?" Giving a twirl, she showed off her dress. "I personally think I am more so."

"More so? Well, then, on with the show!" Clock quickly touched a plant, causing it to turn brown, then swung his arms, in a motion not unlike the analog hands for "9". Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the moon shone.

Notepad smiled and took out her pencil. "Well, there's this!" Clock was suddenly drenched in ink, and she tore off her dress skirt to reveal a blank one and wrapped it around his head, causing it to stick.

"Augh! My gosh!" He quickly tried to tear it off, but Notepad kept wrapping it around his icky body tighter, eventually stopping and letting go.

"I think you need to wash."

"A rhyme, really?" Clock finally managed to tear a hole and gripped Notepad's inky skin. "Do you think that won't just help my side, dearie?"

Notepad felt her skin drying up and then evaporating against the heat of the hand. It was, quite literally, aging and then burning her skin. She could feel the anguish and the pain, but then he released it, and the pain was almost instantly gone, her arm beginning to ooze as if nothing had happened.

Then they laughed. The duo shared a good, long, laugh.

"You know," Notepad said, when they finally stopped. "I think I'm going to like you."

Clock gave one last chuckle, and looked down at her. "I think I'm going to like you, too."


End file.
